


devil's threesome

by chailattemusings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Come Eating, Edging, F/M, Fingering, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/pseuds/chailattemusings
Summary: Fjord is stuck between two gorgeous tieflings and not complaining in the least.





	devil's threesome

Fjord wasn’t sure how he’d ended up between two of the loveliest tieflings he’d ever met, but he damn sure wasn’t about to question it.

Behind him, Molly supported his back, his arms wrapped under Fjord’s arms around his middle, chin resting on Fjord’s shoulder so he could occasionally stick his forked tongue out to lick up the side of Fjord’s neck and make him shiver. Molly’s legs were braced either side of Fjord, keeping him in place while Jester lay on her belly in front of them to work Fjord’s cock.

She was good at it– too good, almost, teasing him for the better part of an hour now. She’d started by pouring oil on her hand and grasping his shaft, stroking tight and fast. Fjord had moaned and thrown his head back against Molly’s shoulders, arching into Jester’s touch, but as soon as he was hard she’d let go and brought her tongue down to wrap around the head. Hers wasn’t forked like Molly’s but still felt damn good swirling around the head of his cock and dipping into the slit.

About that time was when Molly had locked his arms around Fjord and he found himself stuck while Jester played with him. By now Fjord’s cock was weeping and he bit his lip, trying to press up against Jester’s lips. When he did, though, Molly’s thick tail came around his side to whip his thigh with a _crack_ that made Fjord yell, and he quickly settled down again to let Jester work.

“You’re so _pretty_ ,” Jester cooed, leaving his cock to stare up at Fjord. She’d lain on her belly, completely naked with her tail lazily drifting in the air like a cat’s tail. The bed wasn’t big enough to fit her whole body, so she settled for being on her knees, elbows braced on the mattress.

“He is,” Molly agreed, leaning in to press fluttering kisses to Fjord’s throat. “So happy you suggested this, darling.”

Jester covered up a snicker with her hand. “I was partly kidding. I didn’t think Fjord would go for something like this.”

Fjord took deep breaths and tried not to think about how much his cock ached, throbbing and wet. “I didn’t reckon you’d leave me hanging,” he choked out.

“I am not!” Jester protested. She curled her hand around him again and jacked Fjord slowly, thumb pressing on the head, grinning when he squirmed. “I’m going to let you come eventually.”

“How long… is _eventually_?”

“I don’t know. Molly?”

“He can’t be that far gone,” Molly purred, kissing Fjord’s shoulder. “He’s not begging for it yet.” He bit down and Fjord yelped, jerking in Molly’s grasp. Molly drew back and soothed over the wound with his tongue.

Jester shifted on the bed to lean closer, hovering over Fjord’s cock. “He feels hard enough to be begging,” she murmured, kissing it. Fjord grit his teeth and tried very hard not to imagine what her warm mouth would feel like on him.

“Trust me, dear,” Molly said, “they’ll look ready long before they actually break.”

Jester laughed again and took Fjord’s cock in her mouth, sucking hard.

Fjord had barely gasped when she was off again and teasing with the tip of her tongue. “Oh, that’s cruel,” he panted. “You can’t just… give me a taste and…”

“She’s the one who got a taste,” Molly said. He curled one hand against Fjord’s chest and traced a long nail down the center. “My guess is she’ll have plenty more, in time. You have to be patient.”

“I’m wearing thin here.”

Molly patted Fjord gently on the belly and nuzzled his nose up against his neck. “We both know you’ll be very good for us, Fjord. A bit longer, I promise.”

He whined again and nodded. As Jester cupped her hand under his balls and started playing with them while brushing her tongue over his cock in long strokes, Fjord wondered if all tieflings had a mean streak or if he simply had bad luck.

Molly’s tail thumped the bed idly, sometimes coiling around Fjord’s leg and retracting again, sometimes reaching down to Jester to flick her hair. She smiled when he did that and hummed, the noise and warmth of her breath on Fjord’s cock making him throb harder.

His nostrils flared and he closed his eyes. Between the warm tiefling bodies and Jester’s mouth on him… “I don’t think I can take much more of this.”

Molly brought a hand up to brush over one of Fjord’s nipples, pinching and playing idly. “Giving up so soon?”

“It’s been– guh– too long already,” Fjord grunted. He tried again to arch into Jester’s mouth and got another slap from Molly’s tail for his trouble. The pain felt nice, the sharpness of it distracting from the pleasure coiling in his belly. He rocked his hips again just for another slap and groaned loudly.

“Mmmm,” Molly hummed, dragging teeth down Fjord’s shoulder. “You like that, do you?”

Fjord’s face was burning and he was glad for it because he surely would have blushed if he wasn’t already. “Never said that.”

“Darling, your body speaks for you.” Molly pinched hard on his nipple to draw another grunt from Fjord, delighting in the way he squirmed against Molly’s body. His other hand trailed down Fjord’s side with light, tickling touches and cupped his ass. “I wonder how much longer your cock would last if I gave you a good spanking to go with Jester’s expert work.”

“No!” Fjord cried.

“Oh ho,” Molly laughed, hooking his chin over Fjord’s shoulder and kissing his cheek. “That sounds like a _challenge_.”

Fjord whined and arched again, barely moving. In any other situation he was sure Molly couldn’t be any stronger than he was but Fjord’s legs were trembling and his breath stuttered with each warm throb of pleasure that ran down his cock, Jester’s hands and mouth edging him ever so close to coming without ever being enough. “Please,” he said, toes curling into the bedsheets. “I– I can’t take this much more, I gotta come.”

Jester stopped suckling his cock head like one of her candy treats to give a wolfish grin. “I’m having a lot of fun like this.”

“ _You_ may be, but–”

“Now, now,” Molly chided. He reached down and gripped Fjord’s cock for the first time himself, squeezing hard at the based until Fjord whined. “Be polite. Maybe you should give Jester a good reason to stop having her fun.”

Jester beamed and swished her tail expectantly.

“I…” Fjord swallowed and licked his lips. “I’ll make you come, too, Jester, if you let me come. Pretty please,” he added, because she seemed like she might like it.

He was right, because she purred happily and rested her face in the palms of her hands, elbows propped on the bed. “Tell me more,” she cooed.

“I’ll do whatever you like, I can eat you out, or– or keep fuckin’ till you get what you need.” That was a flimsy promise, given how close he was, but Fjord wasn’t a complete stranger to waiting for a second round, and he was sure he could keep Jester happy until he was ready again. Molly was a wildcard but Fjord would cross that bridge when he came to it.

“I like the sound of that,” she said thoughtfully, and looked up past Fjord. “Molly?”

“I think he’s been tortured enough.” He paused and amended, “Enough for tonight, anyway.”

Jester snickered and stood up to climb on the bed. Molly released his hold on Fjord and scooted back until he and Fjord were both up against the headboard and Fjord’s legs were pinned down underneath Jester as she climbed on his lap. Her thighs were thick and round, and the weight of her body gave him a lovely pressure that took Fjord’s mind off how much his cock hurt.

It didn’t last because the next thing she did was rub her wet cunt down on his cock shaft where it leaked over his belly. Fjord swore and bucked but Molly had tucked his hands into the dips of Fjord’s hips to help keep him in place. “Patience,” he reminded Fjord in a low, guttural chirp that reminded Fjord of his Vicious Mockery spell.

Jester braced her hands on Fjord’s chest. “Comfy?”

“Y–Yeah.”

“Good!” She raised her hips and grabbed Fjord’s cock with one hand to angle him properly, and sunk down on him with one long and steady thrust.

Fjord cried and threw his head back, Molly’s body behind him the only thing stopping him from whacking himself on the headboard. Her cunt was  _tight_ and held his cock like a vice, warm and slick walls hugging around him. He put his hands on Jester’s hips and bucked, gasping at the shocks of pleasure that trailed down his spine.

“Ahh,” she warned, grinding against his lap. “This is _my_ fun. I control the pace or you don’t get to come.”

Fjord bit his lip and nodded. Anything to get her to move, he was so close.

“Don’t worry,” Molly said, “I’ll distract him.” He cupped a hand under Fjord’s chin and turned his head, leaning down to plant a hard kiss. Fjord groaned into it and opened his mouth easily, shivering at the feeling of Molly’s split tongue weaving under his own.

Jester hummed and started to rock in gentle sways. With his mouth occupied Fjord couldn’t beg her to go faster and was forced to curl his toes and endure her slow pace. If anyone could fuck themselves delicately on a cock, Jester somehow managed it, arching her back and working her hips in small bounces, barely lifting off Fjord.

It was a worse tease than her mouth. Fjord complained in a low grunt into Molly’s mouth, breathing hard as Molly pulled away laughing. “Poor thing,” Molly said, snaking a hand into Fjord’s hair and pulling. Fjord groaned again and tried to press harder into Jester. “Why don’t you give him the good stuff, dear? He looks like he needs it.”

Jester huffed. “We’re spoiling him.”

“No,” Molly scoffed, releasing his hold on Fjord’s hair to run his nails down his scalp in gentle scritches. “He’s been a good boy. Haven’t you, Fjord?”

Fjord wished very much that he could pretend those words hadn’t made something warm and soft bloom inside him but he’d already exposed so much to these two, there was no point hiding it. He nodded quickly and begged, “I need it, I...” He swallowed, searching for the words these two demons would want from him. “I’d be honored if you let me come.”

Molly laughed, sharp and loud. “Wow! A _very_ good boy.” He pecked Fjord on the cheek with a quick kiss and turned to Jester, sliding his hand around to Fjord’s throat to cup under his chin, lifting his wrecked face up to her. “How can you say no to that?”

Jester stuck her tongue out. “Fine, fine, he’s been very good.” She started bouncing faster, thighs tightened around Fjord’s to keep her balance. The friction of their skin rubbing together burned and made Fjord’s poor cock ache even more. Jester squeezed tight around him and panted, “I want to hear how badly you need me.”

“Please!” Fjord moaned. “You’ve been teasing me all night, I can’t take it.”

“Are you lucky to have us tonight?”

Fjord nodded. “Yes.”

“Are you glad I suggested it?”

“Very.”

She stopped and Fjord started to whine but she put a finger over his lips and waited for him to meet her gaze. “Do you want to come, pet?”

The word _pet_ made him throb painfully inside her and he nodded. She took her hand away, trailing it down his chest, still waiting. Fjord swallowed and said, “Yes, Jester, I want to. Can you– can you help me with that?”

“I certainly can!” She sat up and started fucking herself again, going faster, grinding harder each time their hips met, eyes closed and lips parting with every stroke of her hot cunt over Fjord’s cock. Fjord dug his hands into her hips, his next moan swallowed by another deep kiss from Molly. Their lips stayed locked as Fjord grunted and jerked, feeling his release coming. A moment before it did, Jester lifted off him completely and replaced her cunt with her hand, grasping him tight and jerking fast to get him over the edge. Molly bit into Fjord’s lip as he came, soothing his tongue over the wound.

Molly didn’t pull away until Fjord had settled and sat back to watch Jester pull the last few spurts from Fjord’s cock. She started to pull her hand away but Molly reached and caught her wrist, bringing her hand to his mouth to lick off the combination of slick and come collected on her fingers. Jester hummed, the sound turning into a moan as Molly took her first two fingers right into his mouth and sucked eagerly on them.

A ghostly imitation of pleasure thrummed through Fjord’s groin and if he hadn’t come literally seconds before he might have wanted to try for another round. As it was, he was content to watch Molly laving his tongue over Jester’s fingers. When her hand was clean he pulled her even closer, kissing her heavily. Jester groaned and cupped her hand around the back of Molly’s head, first teasing at his hair and then yanking his horns. Molly’s nostrils flared and he kissed harder, bracing himself with one hand and letting the other dance down Jester’s shoulder and sides, trailing back up to her breasts. They were round and plush like the rest of her and she giggled into Molly’s mouth when he grabbed it, alternating squeezing the soft flesh and using his thumb to tease her nipple.

Jester put a hand over Fjord’s ankles and nudged him back. Fjord obliged and pulled both legs up to give them room to scoot closer to each other. Molly pulled away from their messy kiss to pepper little kisses down her neck and collarbone, tucking a hand under her thighs to urge her to sit up. Jester did, parting her legs invitingly and gasping when Molly slipped his fingers over her wet folds. She put a hand on his shoulder to hold herself up while he played with her. He never put his fingers inside– and with his nails, Fjord thought that was maybe a smart decision– but it didn’t look like he needed to. Jester moaned and rocked against him and when his fingers found her clit she cried out, wrapping both arms around him as her back bowed and her whole form trembled. Molly switched between kissing and nipping at her throat as he teased, keeping his touch light until Jester’s fist pounded at his back and she said something breathily that Fjord couldn’t make out. It made Molly laugh, though, and he cupped his hand hard against Jester’s cunt, rubbing until she yelled and spasmed, tail whipping so hard behind her that Fjord thought it might split the bedsheets.

Molly worked her through and past her orgasm, smiling against her shoulder as she shuddered and quaked under his touch, until eventually she hissed and dug her nails into his back. He took his hand away immediately and pulled Jester into another kiss. She didn’t kiss back, lost in the afterglow, but Molly was happy to kiss her while her breathing regulated and her body slowly stopped shivering with the last waves of pleasure.

It seemed an age that they sat like that, kissing lazily, hands wandering aimlessly down each other’s sides. Molly glanced to the side and, as if remembering Fjord had been there the whole time, broke their kiss and reached up to plant a final peck to Jester’s forehead. “I need a nap,” he declared, shuffling to lay on one side of Fjord. Jester followed, still dazed, and nudged Fjord’s other side until he and Molly both moved to make enough room for her.

Molly leaned over the edge of the bed to grab the blanket from where it’d been kicked to the floor at the beginning of the evening, draping it across the three of them. Both tieflings tucked themselves up against Fjord, Molly with his face on the pillows next to him and Jester with her head curled on Fjord’s chest, mindful of her horns not bonking his chin.

Fjord hesitated and put a hand on Molly’s hip, rubbing it in smooth circles. “Well,” he said.

“Well what?” Molly already sounded half asleep.

“I didn’t do what I promised.”

“Mm?” The sleepy noise could have come from either tiefling.

“I didn’t make Jester come. Didn’t, ah, expect Molly to pick up the slack.”

“Oh.” Molly snuggled closer to Fjord’s body and Fjord could feel his soft breaths on his neck. “It’s fine, I wanted to. Besides, there’s always next time.”

Fjord sighed and moved his leg to twine around one of Jester’s, the hand already on Molly slipping around to his back to nudge him until he was almost on top of Fjord. If these two were already planning a next time, he had his work cut out for him. 


End file.
